


What a tease you are?

by SEHathaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Drunk Sex, Fingering, John Watson - Freeform, John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Whiny Sherlock, john is his old uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHathaway/pseuds/SEHathaway
Summary: "John.." Sherlock breathed, his voice husky as he moaned John's name. His head was tilted back against his pillow, dishevelling his dark curls as his hand worked on his erection. It wasn't often that Sherlock did this, but lately, he had been thinking of John when he did.It didn't help when John went and pulled rank on others or even him.John has a bit not good timing. Porn arises.((Unest. Military kink / Johnlock))





	What a tease you are?

**Author's Note:**

> WOA, OKAY!!!  
> I have no clue how this happend but ehm,......eh....  
> .  
> .  
> ENJOY, I guess?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SEH~*_-~

 

 

 **"John.."** Sherlock breathed, his voice husky as he moaned John's name. His head was tilted back against his pillow, dishevelling his dark curls as his hand worked on his erection. It wasn't often that Sherlock did this, but lately, he had been thinking of John when he did.

It didn't help when John went and pulled rank on others or even him.

 

John yawned as he stepped into the flat, having gone out for drinks with a few of his mates. Tossing his coat on the rack, his tags clicked under his shirt as he flopped on the couch. **"Sherlock! Im home!"** He hollered, more on the tipsy side after their drinks.

 

Sherlock was sweating already as he felt the flush of blood rising up his face as soon as he heard John walk up the stairs. But he didn't wanted to stop, he couldn't. He already had two fingers in him and his hand on his cock was moving so very slowly imagineing John would torture him like that.

 

John yawned as he stood and cracked his back. **"Hey! I know you're up, I can hear you moving on your bed."** He said as he lent on the wall **"Do you remember if I put my old military box upstairs or in storage? I need to win a bet on if the old uniform still fits."**

 

Oh god, John in his uniform. Well Sherlock had to bite into the pillow next to his head to muffle a moan. He was very glad now that he locked his door even though John was out and Mrs. Hudson is at her sisters. Sherlock was fucking himself with three of his longs fingers now and tucking on his hair with the other. Ignoring Johns question. Trying not to make too much noise and shuddered as his middle finger stroked his prostate.

John rolled his eyes. **"Real helpful mate, I'm just gonna check my closet."** He said and went up to his room before digging out the box and opened it. Taking out the uniform before beginning to change into it. **"Fluffed up my arse, can still fit in old scrubs, pricks."** He muttered to himself as he worked on his buttons and laces of the uniform.

 

Sherlock was so close, so close. And as if his brain wanted to make him go mad just before he would fall of the edge he remembered the spare key to his bedroom on the fridge. Only these few seconds where enought to tear him from the edge and he needed to double his efforts to climax again. His middle finger pressed harder on the now almost hypersensitive spot inside of him and he started to stroke himself again. Sherlock layed on his left and couldn't see the door. He bit into his pillow again and moaned the name of his flatmate into the cotton.

 

John grumbled as he tried a few times to get his fumbling fingers to take a decent photo, giving up he decided to simply go ask his flatmate. Snagging the key, to open the door and stopped where he stood. **"Well... did not expect to see this."** He said, his alcohol laced mind not seeing an issue with watching the other a few moments.

Sherlock didn't heard John coming in, he didn't heard him saying something all he could focus on was to get himself of before something bad happened. He moaned into his pillow again and his whole shuddered so close to an orgasm.

 

John tilted his head, swearing the other had said his name. Realising he was being ignored, he lifted his hand and brought it down on the detectives arse. **"Its rude to do that with someone in the room you know."** He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sherlock shouted in shock and almost fell of the bed as he jumped while throwing both of this hands from him. The sight he got after he turned to the origin of the buttslap let his mouth dry and a small whimper escaped his mouth as he looked at John. John, in his old uniform. Sherlock was so shocked he didn't even thought about covering himself and just stared at John with a face as red as a tomato.

 

 **"I was gonna ask if you would take a photo for me but you seem busy, were you moaning my name?"** He asked as he stepped closer, looming over him. **"Is there something you would like to tell me, Holmes?"** He asked lowly, his voice far more demanding than usual.

 **"I..eh..I-i.."** Sherlock breathed out and couldn't answer, he couldn't. His body refused to and only let his cock leak precome again. Sherlock looked fastly down before he looked on a ramdom spot on Johns jacket.

 

John smirked, tossing his mobile aside as he got a devious idea. **"Look at the mess you've made, private. You know what this means, on all fours."** He said, slipping his belt off before folding it over his hand once and cracked the soft leather against the supple bottom.

 

Sherlock blinked rapitly, his body moved without his intent again and he found himself on his hands and knees facing the pillow he had previously bitten into and let out a shaking breath. He wanted to look up at John but all he could do was keeping his mouth pressed shut to prevent a whimper escaping.

 

The others scilence simply wouldn't do, so the blond brought the belt on him again, though harder than before. **"May as well make some noise or I'll have to do more."**

Sherlock let out a choked up scream and his upped body fell onto the bed with a thump. He was panting into his pillow and his backside hurt like hell but he felt his cock leaking again. How?

 

John smirked, gently rubbing his hand over the smooth, though red skin. **"Good job"** He said, moving onto the bed before putting two fingers into the other and slowly stretched him open. **"You've been having fun with yourself for a while hmm?"**

 

Sherlock jolted forward and moaned deeply. **"Gah,...John."** Before his hips pressed back onto Johns fingers.

 

John pulled his fingers out and slapped his arse again. **"I did not say you could move."** He growled, turning the other onto his back so the brunet looked up at him. **"I don't even need to stretch you out, do I? You've been desperatly playing with yourself long enough."**

Sherlock stared up at John his brain totally going offline and the only thoughts in his head which remained where. _Yes, More, John and God._ Since nothing could muffle his whimpers or moans anymore he just let them go and nodded sharply with his head. Not trusting his voice.

 

John opened his trousers fastly and pushed them together with his pants down, only to his thighs. He lifted one of Sherlocks legs up and slowly began to push into him. **"Bugger you're tight."** He swore as he wasted no time and setted a quick and rough pace to thoroughly shag the other.

 

Sherlocks body spasmed at the sudden movements from John and he threw his head back. **"Oh...Jo.h..hnn."** As his back arched and he clung to the sheets to keep him from hitting the headboard which was already slamming into the wall he let out a small scream.

 

John reached up and gripped Sherlocks hair before pulling the curls sharply as he pushed against the others sweet spot over and over. **"So...bloody....good!"** He moaned, pushing into him all the way to the hilt over and over.

Sherlock couldn't do anything anymore, he could only cling himself at John with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and just take what John was willing to give him. Yes, his buttcheeks still hurt. Yes, his ass will hurt tomorrow and yes John will hate him after this but Sherlock is fine with that. He just wants it this time, just once. He clawed himself into John shoulders as he panted and moaned and gasped and was completly at John's mercy. And he felt like he was floating. **"John! Don't s-stop, ple-e-ese."** Sherlock whimpered and pushed his head into Johns shoulder.

 

John slid an arm under the other mans back to lift him up and keep him pressed close as he filled the other only to pull out nearly compleatly and fill him again. Biting the others shoulder and marking his neck, he made sure to leave as much evidence of their time together as he possibly could. Wrapping his hand around the other he began to stroke him quickly. **"C'mon Sherlock, let go."** He breathed against the others ear.

 

 **"Ahh, I...,I-..."** He moaned as he felt his body stiffen and went limp as he came on demand and it felt wonderful. **"John!"** Sherlock screamed as he fell from the edge and from Johns shoulders on the bed. He felt like he never breathed before and his first intake of breath after his orgasm sent him into another. Body shaking and he was gasping, totally limp.

At the others sudden clenching, the blond was pushed over. Filling the other as he climaxed, his release dripping out of the other and onto the bed from the sheer amount. John panted and laid by the other, pulling him close before slowly pushing his fingers into him and began to pump them. **"Going to tease me like that again?"** He growled.

Sherlock still high on Oxytocin didn't knew better that to answer. **"No, John."** His body jolted from oversensitivity as Johns fingers pushed on his prostate. **"Ahh-h!"**

 

John pulled his fingers out and kissed his neck. **"Good boy."** He smirked as he laid back and fell asleep.

 

Sherlock was still trying to calm down his breathing and blushed at the pet name. Even after John was asleep for two hours Sherlock couldn't rest his mind now clear as glass didn't let his thoughts stop. His leg was cramping and his ass hurt and he winced as he tried to rearrage himself with John using 80% of the bed. His head hurt now too and he started to hyperventilate before he calmed himself down again enough to look at a soundless sleeping flatmate. Suddenly his mind cleared as his brain decided to deal with his tomorrow and enjoy the few hours he had together with John. Sleepiness hit him like a freight train.

Sherlocks body relaxed and he driffted of into a deep slumber.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GOD,  
> I hope you still like me.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcomed!!!
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> See ya. Have a wonderful day!!!  
> SEH ~*_-~


End file.
